


Squid on the Beach

by PaperFox19



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: Furry, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Rex sneaks off to the beach and meets up with Sqwydd. Sqwydd has a little surprise for Rex.
Relationships: Rex Salazar/Sqwydd | Walter
Kudos: 6





	Squid on the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Rex drove on the Rex Ride, heading towards a secret spot according to Sqwydd. ‘Ok according to Sqwydd I’m just 5 miles away from this special beach location.’  
  
He turned up the speed and made it to the beach quickly. There were lots of teens and a few EVO’s. One thing was a common fact, everyone was partying!!!  
  
“Wow this place is really hot, but why did Sqwydd say it was special.” Rex noticed some changing rooms set up and he grabbed his trunks and went to change. A young teen with blonde hair was handing out key’s for lockers. When Rex dressed in only his dark blue swim trunks approached the blonde male smiled.  
  
“Rex it’s good to see you again…” He handed him a key. “Here’s you key locker 221 right next to Sqwydd’s.”  
  
“Umm thanks…” Rex went to the locker and put his street clothes in the locker. ‘Wow that’s weird, but I guess it’s possible I’ve been here before…’  
  
Rex put his key in the pocket of his swim trunks. As he walked around lots of different people greeted him like old friends. ‘I feel kinda bad I don’t remember these guys…’  
  
“Yo Rex…”  
  
The dark haired male turned to see Sqwydd running up to him. Rex couldn’t stop the blush that formed on his cheeks. Sqwydd was wearing a tight black speedo, and Rex felt a strange spark run through him. ‘Wow Sqwydd’s kinda sexy…what am I thinking he’s my friend…’  
  
“So glad you made it…”  
  
“Yeah had to sneak off but it’s no big…”  
  
“No it means a lot…” Sqwydd said and his smile made Rex feel tingly.  
  
“Say Sqwydd what is special about this place I mean…”  
  
Sqwydd grabbed his hand and pulled him. “Come on let’s grab a quick bite.”  
  
Rex looked at the strange hotdog his friend had given him, it was covered in a mix of condiments some Rex had never seen before. “Are you sure this is good?”  
  
“Trust me…” Squid said taking a bite of his own hot dog. Rex took a bite and his eyes widened. “This is amazing…” He said after swallowing the hot dog concoction. The two finished their hot dogs and Sqwydd dragged Rex off. Rex lost track of time, and it started getting late.  
  
“Hey Sqwydd man it’s getting late I’m going to have to head back now…”  
  
“Wait let me show you one spot…it’s special.”  
  
Sqwydd dragged him off again and Rex looked at his insistent friend. ‘He said it again, I get this place is fun, but what is so special about it…?’  
  
Sqwydd led him away from the party goers on the beach. There was a secluded area surrounded by rocks. “Yo Sqwydd what is this place?”  
  
“You still don’t remember, come here…” Rex moved closer and gasped. “Wow…”  
  
This spot had the perfect view of the sun set. It cast such a glow it was truly an amazing site to see. “You took me here before, any time I wanted to get away, you would take me here and we would have fun and watch the sunset together…” Sqwydd said as he stood behind Rex. He lowered his speedo and tossed it at Rex. Rex turned and saw the naked and aroused male.  
  
“Sqwydd?” Rex said as he blushed. Sqydd’s cock was green along his length but the head was pink in color.  
  
“This is also the place you took me for the first time. You made love to me, and showed me how much you cared about me, no matter my appearance. It was the first time in a long time I felt human.” Sqywdd moved to stand before Rex face to face. “Then you vanished…It hurt…It hurt when you forgot about me and this place and everything…”  
  
One of his hair tentacles brushed a tear away, but more came down. Rex brushed a few away and closed the distance between them. “I’m so sorry…”  
  
Rex tilted his chin up and kissed his lips. Sqwydd moaned and wrapped his arms around Rex. Rex ground his confined arousal against Sqwydd’s and swallowed the moan the Evo let out.  
  
The kiss broke for air, and Sqwydd had a dazed look in his eyes. “Your kissing is even better than before, I can’t feel my legs…”  
  
Rex chuckled and moved Sqwydd onto his back and slid down to meet Sqwydd’s arousal. “Let me take care of this for you…”  
  
The dark haired Evo took the sensitive head in his mouth and sucked on it. “Gah…Ah…Rex…” Rex sucked on his head while his hand worked the rest of his length. His other hand came up to massage Sqwydd’s sac. “Ahh Rex no you’re gonna make me cum!!!”  
  
Rex pulled his mouth off but did not stop stroking. “Cum in my mouth I want to taste you again…” Rex went back to sucking and pulled his hand away to bob his head giving long suck on the Evo’s cock.  
  
“Rex!!” Sqwydd moaned as he came. Rex felt the first shot hit the back of his throat, he pulled back and caught the remainder of his seed. ‘It tastes good…’ Rex thought as he savored the taste before swallowing the hot spunk.  
  
“Wow…” Sqwydd moaned. He noticed the bulge in Rex’s trunks. Sqwydd moved and lowered the trunks causing Rex’s cock to spring into the air, the full 10 and a half inch cock was already dripping pre-cum. “Rex take me now…”  
  
“Wait don’t I need lube or something…?”  
  
Sqwydd chuckled. “You said that the last time to, you were happy to learn my body is self lubricating.”  
  
Rex brought his hand and teased Sqwydd’s tight hole. ‘He is lubed…’  
  
“Rex I need you, it’s been a long time but I don’t care I need to be filled with your hard cock.”  
  
The dark haired youth kiss Sqwydd moving him back down to the ground. He positioned his cock at his lubed entrance. “You’re sexy Sqwydd, I’m gonna fill your hole up…”  
  
“Yes fill me…”  
  
Rex buried his full cock down to the root in Sqwydd’s tight sheath. The Evo’s tight heat made Rex moan. He stilled to give Sqwydd time to relax. “Oh shit Rex you’re so fucking big I love it…”  
  
“You’re so tight Sqwydd you ready…?”  
  
Sqwydd nodded and Rex started moving. The green Evo closed his eyes in ecstasy as he felt Rex move inside him, going faster and faster with each thrust. The feeling of that hard cock hitting his sweet spot with each thrust, and the feeling of Rex’s balls slapping his ass with each thrust Sqwydd’s cock was harder than it ever been and he was already about to hit his peek.  
  
Rex stroked Sqwydd’s cock and gave it a squeeze. The male’s eyes shot open as he moaned. “Don’t close your eyes I want to look in your eyes as I fuck you…”  
  
“Yes…” Sqwydd wrapped his arms around Rex’s neck. “You’re still as sexy as ever…”  
  
“You are amazing it feels so great we need to do this more than once, everyday in fact so I will never forget.”  
  
“Oh don’t make promises Rex, however I’m willing to take you up on the sex everyday part…” Sqwydd moaned as Rex got harder with his thrusts.  
  
“Fuck Rex I’m going to lose it…”  
  
“What do you want me to do? Can I cum inside you?”  
  
“Yes!!!”  
  
“Good now cum…” Rex said stroking his cock in time with his thrusts. Sqwydd closed his eyes and moaned Rex’s name as he came. His seed coated Rex’s abs and chest, the rest running down over his cock and Rex’s hand.  
  
Sqwydd became tight from his release, squeezing Rex’s manhood. “Fuck so tight I’m cumming!!” Rex filled Sqwydd with his cum spurt after spurt of thick cum filled the Evo.  
  
Rex pulled his semi hard cock free from the male’s tight ass. “God that was amazing…”  
  
“You filled me up so much…and it’s thick to…” Sqwydd moaned and rubbed his belly. Rex saw Sqwydd was hard again and seeing his cum leak out of the boy got his blood boiling with lust. “One more round…”  
  
Sqwydd’s moans echoed into the night Rex not stopping until he burned this time into his memories.  
  
End


End file.
